Bloody Valentine
by NinjaPower
Summary: Yuffie is content with her life. She has a job in the wild entertainment business, friends, and fans, but when she hears that her ex-boyfriend, a popular music artist has gone missing. She's drafted into the search. Things get complicated though. V/Y C/T
1. Middle News

Bloody Valentine

Final Fantasy VII

-----

Yuffie is content with her life. She has a consistent reliable job in the wild entertainment business, friends, a roof over her shoulder, and fans, but when she hears that her ex-boyfriend, a popular music artist is gone missing with signs of violence, she's drafted into the search. Things get more complicated as the search goes though.

---

Chapter 1- Middle News

"That's MID E News!" a small brunette yelled, "Your main source of Midger Entertainement news with the entertainment concluded! I'm Yuffie."

"And I'm Tifa," A long haired girl next to her said, "And thanks for watching every week for more entertainment in entertainment."

"E squared," the trademark pose struck sending the audience into squeals.

"BYE!" The two struck their customary ending pose.

When the house lights came back on, they relaxed.

Yuffie stretched her arms upwards, "AHH, I'm tired."

"Today's show went really well," Tifa commented picking up her papers, "Tseng was really cool."

"And totally Wutaian!" Yuffie whooped, "And I totally kissed him on live television. I love my job."

"Great job girls," Reeve, the director of the show, came towards them, "The ratings have been through the roof. Keep it up."

"Ahh, thanks," Yuffie widely grinned, "We are pretty impressive, aren't we?"

"So impressive that we got the Bloody Valentines to come on next week!"

The grin dropped, "The Bloody Valentines?"

"Yuffie," Tifa pleaded, "Come on. They're the biggest rock group right now. I don't care if you hate the main singer. Please be nice. Imagine if we have them on, everyone is going to watch."

Reeve held on to Yuffie's shoulders, "The station is thinking about extending the show. We need this."

"Extending!" The shows boke/tsukkomi comedian duo shoved Yuffie back in the process of grabbing Reeve, "Serious!?!"

Reno, the Tsukkomi, ran a hand through his red rooster hair, "Man, that would be so cool. And hour and a half long show."

"See?" Tifa helped Yuffie up, "This could help us. Tolerate."

"Yuffie," a deep baritone voice held a note of potential danger in it.

The girls turned to the owner of the voice in horror. When Rude, the other part of the duo, spoke, you had to listen. He was either really mad or serious.

He glared, Yuffie assumed glared since he was wearing shades, from an impressive height, "Do it," and wordlessly stalked off.

"He's totally excited," Reno bit on an unlit cigarette, "Man this is a chance of a lifetime. Don't screw it up," he sent a threatening look mastered from his years in the yazuka.

Yuffie stretched her height, "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"Come on," Reeve seperated the two before anything big could happen, "Save it for the show. I don't know what they're thinking, but they love it."

"They love seeing violence," Tifa jumped off the desk from which she was sitting on, "We have everything on this show, Comedians, a hyperactive cosplayer, violence, the hottest stars, music, and the randommest show ever."

"Don't forget about the hot buxon chick," Reno clicked his tongue and sent a wink Tifa's way, "That's what brings the viewers in. We," referring to the duo, "keep them here," Reno smirked down at Yuffie, "This one only attracts pedos."

Yuffie frowned, but couldn't retort since Reno was walking away.

After leaving the set, Yuffie took her daily midnight trip to her local convience store.

Walking through the sliding doors, she waved at the familiar clerk, who waved back with a slight smile before returning to his game. Doing her usual thing she first stopped at the magazine rack. Noting the new editions were out, she went back to grab a basket. Absentmindedly, she grabbed every entertainment magazine along with some girly ones and some manga ones, familiar with the locations of all the magazines. Content with the large pile of magazines, she hefted the basket towards the prepared food ailse.

"Hmmm," Yuffie dropped the basket momentarily, "What does Yuffie feel like eating today?"

Her eyes glanced over the wide variety of selections of bentos and side dishes.

"Had onigiri two nights ago, Chicken bento yesterday, that a last week. Eww," she stared in disgust at one bento, "Hate that. Oh," she started snickering, "Chilled eels. Yes. It's decided. Yuffie will have Eel bento tonight!"

A male voice corrected her from behind, "You mean today."

Yuffie turn and grinned at the large burly man, "You're right Barrett. How's Marlene?"

He softened, as he did when Marlene, his adopted daughter, was involved, "Good. Thanks for the autograph CD. She really likes your show."

"Ahh," Yuffie slapped his arm, "It's nothing much. It's just nice to know that there are good parents out there."

Barrett looked down at Yuffie's selection, "That's all your eating?"

She glanced down at the package, "Not entirely, I need to grab some tea, ice cream, and some chips. Then that's all I'm eating."

"That's not healthy."

Her voice went bland, "That's odd to hear from a guy who looks like he crushes skull with his bare hands."

He messed up her hair, "Well someone has to take care of you, if you're not going to. I don't see any vegatables or fruits."

"That's the Chips part."

Barret sighed before continuing on, "Good morning, Yuffie."

"Good morning Barret!" She replied sing-songily, content with her accomplishment.

After she left, she carried the large bag to her small apartment right around the corner, she dropped the magazines next to her floor table and plopped onto the ground. Humming while she waited for the bento to heat up in the microwave.

Breating in a large whiff, she made a sound of delight at the first bite, "Ahhh, this is happiness."

Mid-meal, her cell phone rang to the theme song of "MID E News,"

Recognizing the number, she grinned and purposely deepened her voice as she picked up, "This is Cloud, the emo actor/rock star/model/artist/cutter/world polluter that is currently going through menopause," her grin and fake voice dropped, "Ehh? What? He what? You what? What channel?" She shoved things off her messy desk looking for the remote and after some time found it under the bag of magazines she bought.

"78?" her finger quickly pressed the up button, "70, 71, 72, come on. Ah, there 78!"

She leaned forward to watch the screen.

Aerith Gainsborough, the news reporter for, "Midgar News" a real news channel, sat soberly, "It has been reported that Bloody Valentine's Vincent Valentine has been reported missing from his apartment. Police is doing a search for the missing top rockstar whose duo's record sales have been the top of the chart since their debut three years ago. There was signs of struggle and damage in his apartment. He was reported missing after his manager came to check up on him and found the door ajared and blood traces on the ground. Any information concerning this case will be accepted by police and we'll report any new information so stay tuned. This is Aerith Gainsborough reporting for Midgar News."

The screen changed back into the drama and Yuffie stared blindly at the screen.

"Yuffie! Yuffie. Are you there?" came from the phone in a steadly increasing loud shriling voice.

Yuffie quickly shook her head and concentrated, "Sorry Tifa. Seriously!?! How are we going to do the show next week without them?"

"I don't know," Tifa said paniked, "But that's not the problem. Cloud's really worried." Cloud was the other member of Bloody Valentine, and Tifa's boyfriend, kept secret from the public.

Yuffie glared at the phone, "Shouldn't we be more worried about your jobs than your boyfriend?"

"Hey," Tifa yelled back, "Vincent was your ex-boyfriend."

"WAS is the keyword," Yuffie quickly retorted. Definete EX-boyfriend. After a dating for a couple of months, she was wordlessly dumped and found out after it was reported in a magazine that he was dating some other girl, Lucrecia. A model of all things. The slut. They suited each other. They could both burn in hell.

"Do you know any safe places that he would go for hiding?"

"Shouldn't Cloud know him better than me?" Yuffie flipped through other channels to find them also reporting on the missing rockstar.

"You know Cloud. He respects people's privacy and didn't bother to ask."

"Well look were that's gotten him," she spat bitterly, "I'll go check out some spots where I think he might be. But I'm only doing this for you. Not because I care about that damn son of a bastard."

Tifa let out a long exhale of relief, "Thanks. Call if you find anything or nothing. Cloud's with me right now and we're looking as well."

That's how she ended up in the middle of the early morning running around town looking for a Bloody Valentine.

She first tried a club that he often had gone to when they were…going places together, but he wasn't there and the bartender, who still recognized her, told her that he hadn't seen him.

The next place wasn't any better. She tried his favorite bars and restaurants, but no alas. Plus it was hard with all the other Valentine fans running in the middle of the night. She doged a rampid crowd of girls terrorizing the city screaming out Vincent's name. If no one could find him tonight, there was no clue where he could be. It seemed like everyone was looking for him.

Of course, they wouldn't recognize him if he was in his disguise.

Laviathan, this was hopeless.

Just as she was heading to his secret apartment, her phone rang and was surprised at who it was.

-------

Thanks for reading!

NinjaPower


	2. Links

Final Fantasy VII

-

Bloody Valentine

-

In midsearch of the missing Vincent Valentine, Yuffie gets called from an unexpected lead and things get confusing and messing from there.

----

Chapter 2- Links

"Lucrecia," she spat out the word like poison, "What do you want?"

Lucrecia had called her, panicked and upset. Aware that she was a link to the stupid bastard, she was forced to hold down her disgust. Yuffie then called Tifa and Cloud and now they were at the slut's apartment.

She sat in the couch, that she helped choose for him and stared at the slut's slight bulging stomach, "Want to start explaining so I can get on doing less painful things?"

"Yuffie," Tifa reprimended her, "She might be able to help us," she sent a silent threat, which Yuffie read clearly.  
Fine, she wouldn't say any snide comments, out loud that is. Yuffie sighed, "Fine. Start."

"I'm pregnant."

"I couldn't tell," Yuffie replied dryly, "I thought that you were letting yourself go."

"Yuffie," Tifa reprimended giving her a not-so-light whack on her arm.

Lucrecia's fingers played with her untouched cup of tea, "I just found out a couple days ago."

"And?"

"My brother went to talk to him," Lucrecia's expression turned even more nervous.

"Brother?" Tifa gently pressed her to go on.

A deep male voice came from the doorway, "I went to talk to him earlier this morning."

Cloud jumped to his feet in anger, "Sephiroth."

Yuffie had heard of him. He was the CEO of the largest entertainment corporation owning most of the television stations in Midger. Often called the "Angel of Death" behind his back from being easily able to ruin people's lives at whim, it was easy to say that he was both feared and respected. She noted the start of a bruise under his eye and the swollen lip.

Yuffie turned to Lucrecia in disgust, "He's your brother?"

"It was kept secret," Lucrecia lifelessly said, "I didn't want anyone to think I got my jobs because of my connections."

"Apparently being hated and ruining relationships runs the family," Yuffie harshly glared at the two. Besides being the big honcho, he was also Tifa's ex-boyfriend before Cloud. Basically he quadruple timed her openly and threw her away when he was bored. Another proof that handsome men were jackasses.

"I'd watch your mouth before someone's out of a job, Wutian trash," Sephiroth sneered standing behind his sister protectively.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Yuffie saw Tifa avoiding looking at Sephiroth's directions. Cloud had yet to sit. This was great. Drama pilled a top of more. When was it going to end?

"So you went to talk to him," Yuffie steered the conversation back on track.

"When Vincent found about me being pregnant, he wanted me to get an abortion," Lucrecia rested a hand on Sephiroth's.

"Of course," Yuffie snorted, "The only thing after cuddly cute things he hates is kids. You should atleast know that."

"Sephiroth went to try to talk to him," she continued.

The three of them made sounds that clearly doubted the term "talk."

"It turned violent," Sephiroth simply stated, "He wouldn't listen."

"He got some punches in," Cloud commented amused, "So where did he go afterwards?"

He elegantly shrugged in his silver suit that probably cost more than her apartment, "He stumbled off somewhere angered. I didn't feel like following him."

"So the last person to see him was him," Tifa said outloud, more for stating the trail than in confusion.

Yuffie tugged on that trail, "The question is where did he go and why?"

"You know something else," Cloud glared at Sephiroth.

Tifa joined in the accusing, "Do the police know about this?"

Sephiroth glanced at them with an amused mocking expression, "I already have and why would I tell you everything know?"

"Because you're the top suspect right now." The room fell silent at Yuffie's underlying suspicion.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking."

"Then someone must have," Yuffie leaned forward focusing on Lucrecia, "Were you so mad that you sent your brother to do the dirty work for you?"

Sputtering, Lucrecia turned pale," I-I-I would never do that!"

"Besides," Sephiroth went tense, "If I wanted to kill him I would have found a quieter way to do it."

Tifa and Yuffie concentrated their efforts on the weaker one.

"Did you want the child?"

"When were you going to tell the public?"

"Are you sure you only found out a couple of days ago?

"Why shouldn't we believe that you killed him?"

The cup rattled and shook in Lucrecia's hands and increasingly so as the questions got more accusing.

In the background, Midger news played softly. It was silent enough now that every word was heard clearly.

"In update to the Bloody Valentine's case, police are still is missing person search mode. There are no leads as of yet. We now turn to the head investigator of the case, Zack Fair."

"Welll?" Yuffie said, never for a moment taking her eyes off of the trembling woman.

"I didn't do it," she whispered as if any louder would shatter her self-control, "I swear I didn't do it. It wasn't my fault."

"Liar," Tifa burst up from her chair, "If it isn't your fault then who's fault is it?"

"Hojo's."

---

Please review.

Thanks from NinjaPower!


End file.
